Ranma Dance Dance Revolution AGMADDRFSPT
by WFROSE
Summary: ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION FREESTYLE PERFECT ATTACK!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Whoa.. whoa... almost gotcha..." Ranma mumbled loudly to himself, as he battled his most challenging opponent. They both managed to fell each other once in this tournament, it was now the final round. If a draw was made, the judges would rule in one of their favors.   
  
Both fighters were on the last vestigases of stamina; it wouldn't take much for either to fall, now. Ranma's opponent, Vegar Tsung, readied his ultimate killing technique, there was no way Ranma could survive it if he guarded. With a grit of his teeth, and a prayer on the tip of his tongue, Ranma prepared to unleash his own final attack. Vegar Tsung's body became alight with ki, as he launched himself at Ranma like a human torpedo. With a practiced flash of his hands, Ranma met the blow with his own...  
  
"SHIN... SHORYONOKAMISHIKEN!!!!!"  
  
The blow landed true, totally disrupting his opponent's technique, and launching him to the far side of the arena. Ranma's avatar landed, and was declared the final victor.  
  
Ranma watched the credits roll, after defeating the last boss of Super-Duper Back-Alley Battler EX Plus Omega Triad Dues. He felt a great pride in his accomplishments, if not lighter of the several hundred yen coins it took for him to accomplish this task. But as it's been said, there's no keeping Ranma down in the end.  
  
"It's about time you finished up that stupid game. Honestly," Akane huffed, walking by Ranma from one of the other nearby arcade games she had been amusing herself with, "Look what I won!"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma examined the yellow puff ball with a face and... he presumed arms made of wire with a red ball at each end, "What the Hell is that?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Ranma blinked, "No, really, what in the world is that?"  
  
"No, it's "What the Hell is that'."  
  
"Um... okay, I'll bite... What the Hell is that?" Ranma enquired, as Akane apparently requested. Akane nodded, and gave Ranma a smile in satisfaction, before turning to head for the exit.  
  
"Isn't it cute? I hardly ever win anything from those UFO Catchers."  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me what the Hell that thing is?"  
  
"What the Hell is that."  
  
"HEY! Are you mocking me?" Ranma shouted, feeling his fustration build.  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Akane asked, looking towards a corner of the arcade with a large crowd.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO TELL ME!"  
  
Akane ignored Ranma's enraged outburst, and walked into the crowd. She stopped, and blinked, as she watched a young man with spikey brown hair... dancing on an arcade machine.  
  
"Hey, Tomboy! You're carrying this joke too far now!" Ranma called behind Akane, before stopping himself to see what had her and everyone else around them enthralled.  
  
Akane had seen the game before, but never could dig up the courage to play it. The times she had watched someone on the machine, they were usually stomping on one of the four arrows. Sometimes, they would use both sides of the machine, but after the initial 'ooing' and 'aahing', it didn't seem all that impressive.  
  
The young man on the machine was definitely working to change her opinion, though, as he was actually *dancing* rather impressively, while using both sides. As if every move was choreographed, his steps matched the buttons, as the announcer shouted high praises.  
  
All too soon, the show ended, leaving the young man bowing to an applauding crowd. "Wow, he's something else!" Akane exclaimed, in awe of the dancer's show.  
  
"Hmph, I guess..." Ranma droned, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Wait, let's see if he plays again!" Akane urged, hoping for another exibition.  
  
Ranma huffed, "Come on, Akane, it's not like there ain't anything to it. It's no big deal."  
  
"Oh," the raven-haired girl replied, arching an eyebrow, "Like you could do it?"  
  
By this time, the young man turned his attention to the conversation, as he rested up a bit; showboating was a tiring business, "Hey, why don't you get up here and try it? The more people who play, the better."  
  
Ranma turned his attention to the guy, "Uh, no thanks, we have to get going."  
  
"We don't have to be back for another hour or so, Ranma," Akane interjected, "Why don't you get up there and show us how it's done, if it's so easy?"  
  
Ranma snorted, "Na, I got better things to do with my time and money."  
  
"Yeah, like spend 700 of it on Back-Street Brawler..." Akane retorted, "I think you're just being a coward."  
  
"HEY!" Ranma exclaimed indignatly.  
  
"Chill, chill, alright? If he can't do it, nobody's gonna force him," the spiky haired young man interrupted the oncoming argument.  
  
"Look here, I can play this dumb machine just as good as you can!" Ranma challenged, feeling as if the other guy had subtly implied his inability.  
  
"Eh, probably can, after a while, I mean. Just need to get a... bit of practice... I guess." Ranma bristled at the back-handed comment.  
  
"Rage! I'll pay for your next game!" One of the girls in the crowd exclaimed. Suddenly, the young man named Rage found several hundred-yen coins shoved in his face from schoolgirls, eager to see him style again.  
  
"Well..." Rage seemed to ponder the request, "I guess. Heh, it's just so awesome to be as good as me!"  
  
Akane turned to Ranma, and mouthed 'uh-oh'. She knew the look in her fiancee's eyes, "Ah, Ranma? Um... why don't we go ahead on home?"  
  
"Hey, no need to rush away!" Rage stated, "You haven't even seen my best moves yet!"  
  
Akane gave another glance to Ranma, who was slowly moving to boiling, "I dunno..."  
  
"I'll tell you what..." Rage leaned in close to Akane with a smug smirk on his face, "How about I dedicate this next game to you, cutie?"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Akane rolled her eyes, and put her face into her right hand; she *almost* made a clean getaway...  
  
Ranma stared at the slightly shocked Rage with a defiant glare, "I can play this game just as well as you! Watch me!"  
  
"Ranma, don't! I mean, he *is* pretty good!" Akane urged, moving to impose herself between Ranma and the arcade dancing machine. She baulked, as she watched his face darken even more. Of course, the jerk would assume that it was a shot at his pride.  
  
Ranma leapt over Akane, momentarily surprising even Rage in his leaping ability. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a hundred yen piece, and inserted it into the coin slot. He immidiately selected the hardest difficulty, and set forth looking for a song. The one titled 'Max 300' sounded interesting...  
  
Everyone blinked, exept for Akane and Rage; as one mumbled the word 'idiot' repeatedly, while the latter chuckled lightly to himself. It had only taken 2.7 seconds for the black screen featuring in big English letters the word 'FAILED' to appear.  
  
Lightly shoving a dumbfounded Ranma, Rage snatched up one of the prooffered hundred yen coins from one of his fans, and inserted it, "Ah, this one's not quite up your speed, lemme show you how it's done..."  
  
Ranma watched, and silently fumed, as Rage made a fool out of him. With his precarious glances back towards Akane, who was rapt in the show, Ranma vowed that he would show this jerk a thing or two...  
_________________  
_________________  
  
Ranma/ Dance Dance Revolution  
'Anything Goes Martial Arts DDR Freestyle PERFECT ATTACK!!!' 


	2. pt 2

Ranma/ Dance Dance Revolution  
  
  
  
  
"Honestly Ranma," Akane begged, "Can't you just... let it go?"  
  
The pigtailed boy turned and glared at his fiancee, before stalking into the arcade.  
  
"All you're gonna do is just embarrass yourself more!" Akane immidiately realized she had just spurned him on, and sighed in resignation. "He didn't even challenge you!" akane shouted, following Ranma in.  
_________________  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do!"  
  
"The arrows! Step on the arrows!"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!?" Ranma shouted, randomly stomping on arrows.  
  
"WHEN THEY'RE ON THE SCREEN, YOU IDIOT!" Akane shouted back, offended at Ranma for raising his voice at her.  
  
"THEY'RE ALWAYS ON THE SCREEN!"  
  
"TRY... try when they're just coming on!" Akane lowered her voice, refusing to feed the cycle that would eventually lead to violent tendicies.  
  
"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Ranma shouted frantically, while working on random buttons.  
  
"Honestly, Ranma, it's a dancing game, maybe you need to dance!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," Nonetheless, Ranma attempted to dance.  
  
"STOP DANCING, FOR KAMI'S SAKES, STOP DANCING!" Akane shouted, watching the horror.  
  
"BUT YOU TOLD ME TO DANCE!"  
  
The few people in the arcade were giving the two wide birth, and many that were waiting in line to play, decided that it would be prudent to find other games to play.  
  
Once again, Ranma found himself staring at the 'Failed' screen, "How! I hit all the arrows on the screen!"  
  
"There's a bit more to it than that." Both Akane and Ranma turned to find Rage standing behind them, "Now, if you don't mind, some of us want to play, too."  
  
"What's Ranma doing wrong?" Akane asked, much to Ranma's 'amusement'.  
  
"Well, he might want to try hitting the buttons on beat, for one thing," Rage stated factually, 'and..."  
  
"Whatever, it's yours," Ranma interrupted, "Come on, Akane." The raven haired girl looked back to Ranma, and then Rage, before following her fiancee out the arcade.  
  
Rage watched them depart, while sipping on the straw to his soda, "Hmph, wierd guy."  
_________________  
  
Ranma looked around, and started into the arcade. He came to the conclusion that Akane was distracting him too much, and that it was best if he ditched her for the time being; she didn't seem to know any more about the game than he did, after all.  
  
The machine looked a bit under the wear, but it looked usable. Ranma made his way over to the change machine, and then back.  
  
"Heh, you don't look so tough now, do ya?"  
_________________  
  
"WAIT! I HIT THAT ARROW! NO! WHAT THE? NO FAIR!" Once again, Ranma found the rather familiar English word scrawled across the screen.  
  
"Try waiting for the arrows to reach the top of the screen."  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU?!?" Ranma bellowed, turning to find his present bane.  
  
Rage held his hands up in defense, "Hey! I'm just offering some advise!"  
  
"Well I don't need your advice!" Ranma retorted, before his eyes narrowed further, "Hey, what are you doing here, anyways?"  
  
"I live just down the block," Rage supplied, factually, "Machine isn't all that responsive, but I can get some good play out of it. Now it's my turn, I think."  
  
Ranma stepped off the machine, glaring at his new nemesis, before leaving the arcade.  
  
"That guy is really strange."  
_________________  
  
It took him a bit of asking around, but Ranma finally found it. The machine was in pretty good condition. Ranma smirked, the pizza parlor that he found it in was pretty good, to boot. The best thing about it all, was it was completely on the opposite side of Tokyo, away from a certain individual's home...  
_________________  
  
"HEY! THAT WAS AT THE TOP OF THE SCREEN!" Ranma screamed, constantly stomping the arrows on the pad to the beat, "Damn it! Another broken pad!"  
  
"it's not broken, you just gotta hit it on beat."  
  
Ranma turned around, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Rage backed up at the angry retort, "Ah, this place has some of the best pizza around, so I come around here when I have the urge."  
  
Ranma's eye twitched, as his suspicions arose. Before his irritation could peak, Ranma sniffed, turned back to the game, and put in another hundred yen coin, "Well, shows what you know? Watch! I'll have this game licked yet!"  
  
Rage shrugged, and took a bite out of his pizza slice, "I'm sure you will."  
  
Ranma's teeth gritted from what he knew had to be some implied slight. With grim determination, he once again selected 'Max 300'  
  
"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"  
  
Well, at least Rage was impressed, regardless of the 'Failed' screen...  
_________________  
  
Ranma breathed deeply, the north country air did good for one, especially after being in the city for so long.  
  
It was a small Mom and Pop store, the kind that kept an arcade game or two to keep the kiddies happy when the parents shopped. Plus, it was remote enough that no one should have any business up there.  
  
Ranma chuckled in victory, as he inserted his hundred yen coin...  
_________________  
  
Ranma was beginning to hate that word...  
  
"Failed"  
  
With a crooked and irritated smile, Ranma brought up his fist, and aimed it at the screen.  
  
"Don't, it's the only good machine around for miles..."  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!!"  
  
Rage blinked, "You seem to have some serious anger management issues. Anyways, I was just up here visiting a cousin, that's all."  
  
Ranma didn't buy the excuse, before turning away, and putting another hundred yen coin into the machine, while attempting to ignore the other boy. That wasn't about to happen.  
  
"Maybe you should try an easier song."  
  
"Wait until the arrows reach the top of the screen."  
  
"On beat, you hit the arrows on beat..."  
  
"There is a fourth arrow, you know?"  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Ranma turned around and shouted.  
  
"I guess it's my turn, now," Rage replied, undaunted by Ranma's temper tantrum. The pigtailed boy blinked, and turned to find the failed screen before him...  
_________________  
  
Rage sulked, as he stared at the twisted pile of arcade unit. He was going to have to wait two days until he got back home to play, now.  
_________________  
  
"What in the world were you doing way up there?" Akane asked, incredulously, "Really! Do you have to make everything a competition?"  
  
Ranma attempted to ignore Akane, while musing over the things Rage told him. Although Ranma never asked for help, he had to begrudingly heed what he had been told. It was funny, now that he thought about it, it made sense. he noticed that every so often, the arrows at the top seemed to light up slightly when he stepped on them, maybe he should wait until the arrows were exactly inside the ones at the top.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Ranma shouted, before suddenly taking off like a shot. Before Akane could even react, Ranma was over the dojo wall.  
  
Akane stared after him, before her confused expression grew irritated, "What's that jerk up to, now?"  
_________________  
  
Ranma looked around, just knowing that that jerk was nearby, spying on him again. Ranma chuckled darkly to himself, just let him, he'll be in for a surprise!  
  
Ranma stepped out into the open, striding smugly through the arcade. The aura of confidence about him caused many to turn and look in slight awe. They then turned and looked towards his destination, and knew. Not a single one doubted that the guy with the pigtail was one of the greats, and the show he was about to present would be one they would be praising for a while to come.  
  
Ranma paid them no mind, as he focused on the Dance Dance Revolution Machine at the other end of the arcade, unoccupied. It was as if the fates had cleared his path to his ascension. The pigtailed boy quickly cleared his thoughts, before he developed Kuno-syndrome, and sped up his approach to the machine. Just as he was upon it, he pulled out the bills from his pocket, and blinked.  
  
With several curses, Ranma turned around, walked through the parted crowd that had been following him and building as he went by, and headed for the change machine.  
  
Ranma grumbled, and turned back around to the machine. He brisquely walked towards it, and once he was upon it, face-faulted, as some girl walked onto it from the side, and deposited her own hundred yen into the coin slot.  
  
"HEY!" Ranma picked himself up, "I WAS... Nabiki?"  
  
The girl in question turned around, immidiately recognizing her sister's fiancee. A sardonic expression crossed her face, as she folded her arms, "Well, well, Saotome, and what do I owe the pleasure?" 


	3. pt 3

Ranma/Dance Dance Revolution  
'Anything goes Martial Arts DDR Freestyle Perfect Attack!'  
  
  
Nabiki jolted, and then turned to the familiar voice that called her name. "Well, well, Ranma, you would be the last person I would suspect to be here..."  
  
"Ah..." Ranma froze, trying to think of what to say. Took him a bit of time, "What are you doing here?" Ranma paused, "And what's with the silly hat?"  
  
"I was planning to unwind with a relaxing game of Dance Dance Revolution," the middle Tendou sister stated, before noticing the usual crowd gathering around the machine, "And, my 'silly hat' as you put it, serves a purpose..."  
  
She removed the black bowler from her head, and set it on the floor in between the machine and the steadily building audience of young men. "Step back, Ranma-kun, you're blocking the view for my fans."  
  
Ranma stepped back into the crowd, wondering what all the commotion was all about, as Nabiki scrolled through the song selection until she found one she was particularly in the mood for.  
  
"This is a good song!" the announcer exclaimed in charismatic English, just before the music kicked in. The vocals of 'Firefly' kicked in, and Nabiki was in motion. With an alluring pose struck, punctuated by her right hand raised in the air, she swayed to the music, staying in tune with the fast-paced J-Pop by Be Fore U.  
  
Step up, step up. Slide right foot onto the bottom panel, grind the right foot onto it to register a second step. Nabiki glided her left leg flamboyantly onto the left panel, while twisting her hips back to the right. She stepped again on the left panel while twisting sensually back to the left; her arms wrapped around her stomach in a way that had her audience tossing wolf-whistles without abandon.  
  
She twisted to her right, stepping the right foot onto the right foot pad, and spun on it, completing the hold step. She came to a full rotation, stepping on the left arrow just in time, while tossing her arms out to the side, and her head back. She then stepped on the left arrow again, pointing to her left foot with her right hand, and tossed her head to the right side, then left when she had to hit the left arrow two more times.  
  
"Wow..." Ranma mumbled, watching Nabiki with rapt awe, "She ain't half bad!" Obviously, his sentiments were shared by the currently growing male admirers and female gawkers alike, as the circle around the machine grew larger.  
  
Nabiki's continued to dance as if she had the world to please, lost in the rhythm being pumped from the main unit. The right arrow went off four times, before she switched her right foot to the left arrow, stepping on it eight times, while dancing with a finesse that was more suitable for Tokyo's more exorbant nightclubs than a paltry arcade. All too soon for everyone spectating, the show was over.  
  
"Ranma-kun," Nabiki breathed, wiping her brow of imaginary sweat, more for show than practicality, "Mind going around the circle a bit with my hat? I think the crowd's too large for some people to reach it..."  
  
"Ah," Ranma replied, slightly stunned, "sure." He woodenly picked up the bowler, and went around the circle. He wasn't sure what the reason was, until he found several descent value yen pieces being contributed.  
  
"Wow! She's great!"  
  
"Yeah, she comes here every so often to put on a show!" Another girl spoke up.  
  
"Man, I wouldn't mind paying for a show like that from a cute girl like her!" one guy stated.  
  
"Hey, cutie! I'll pay for your next game if you keep dancing for us!"  
  
"Can you teach me how to dance like that! It was so awesome!"  
  
"I'll pay you to show me how to dance like that!"  
  
Nabiki gave a triumphant smirk, she still had two more songs to go, to boot. Before the timer ran out, she selected 'Justify My Love' by Tess...  
___________________  
  
Nabiki replaced her jacket, and blew out in slight tiredness, "Okay, show's over! Thank you for your patronage!" Nabiki called to her dispersing audience, who begrudginly left, but wanted more show.  
  
"That was... pretty good!" Ranma complimented, staring at the bowler and three paper bags full of change given to her for her performance. Nabiki looked over her gain with slight surprise.  
  
"Hmm, made a killing today. Ranma-kun, I think I need to have you around more often!"  
  
"Uh," A random inspired thought occured to Ranma, "Hey, Nabiki... um, the way you play this game..."  
  
"Ranma, you got something to ask, spit it out before I charge you by the syllable."  
  
"You think you can teach me?" Ranma's face burned at having to ask the middle Tendou sister for assistance; both because of his pride, and the heat from the money starting to burn holes through his pockets.  
  
"Why, Saotome! Don't tell me your sister-in-law made that much of an impression on you! What would Akane think about all this?" Ranma blushed deeper, but didn't respond. "Relax, Ranma, I'm just kidding. I'd be honored to show the great martial arts superstar of Nerima how to play a simple videogame! I won't even charge you!"  
  
Ranma blinked, "Um... no... charge?"  
  
"None at all, honest!" The unhealthy gleam in her eye didn't help Ranma's suspicion at all.  
___________________  
  
"Remember, the proper 'stances' are generally left foot on left arrow or down arrow, right foot on right arrow or up arrow," Nabiki explained in her eighth lesson plan, as she demonstrated in her eighth game of DDR for that day.  
  
"I get all that, Nabiki," Ranma grumbled, "when are you going to show me how to dance on this thing?"  
  
"Patience, Ranma-kun," Nabiki chastized, "We wouldn't want to rush the lessons, now! If you wanna learn, you're going to have to learn by the way I teach y-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The announcer wailed, signalling too many steps missed, and game over.  
  
"Darn," Nabiki grumbled, before turning back to Ranma, "we didn't get to finish that lesson, gimme another hundred yen."  
  
Ranma grumbled, as he fished into his pocket for his own hard earned money through his own sweat, and usually more than generous amounts of blood, "I don't see why I have to pay for your games! I thought you weren't gonna charge me anything!"  
  
"But I'm not charging you, Saotome!" Nabiki replied, as if shocked by Ranma's vieled accusation, "You're just paying for your own games!"  
  
"How are they my games? *You're* the one playing them!"  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, must I explain this simple concept to you?" Nabiki asked in a severely condesending voice.  
  
Ranma wasn't buying into it, as he folded his arms and gave her a half-lidded stare, "Please... do."  
  
"Well... I'm teaching you how to play Dance Dance Revolution in a way that doesn't make you look like a total geek, right?"  
  
"Um," Ranma barely held his want for retort in reply, "I suppose..."  
  
"Which means I have to demonstrate the proper techniques, right?"  
  
"Sounds about right," the pigtailed boy replied, his unamused face starting to grow into confusion.  
  
"And for the past hour, I've been freely giving up my time, energy, and knowledge so that you may selfishly benefit from them..." Nabiki's voice grew somewhat menacing, "correct?"  
  
Shamefaced, Ranma nodded.  
  
"And how was I supposed to do that, if I couldn't show you that without playing your games for you?"  
  
"I guess you couldn't," Ranma replied in a subdued tone.  
  
"Right, so in order for me to teach you, logic would conclude that you would have to pay for me to freely give up my time and knowledge!"  
  
"I guess I can't argue with that," Ranma grumbled, knowing he missed something along the line. He decided a different approach, "But, if I'm supposed to be learn'n something, should I be playing, too?"  
  
"Really, Ranma, you're just so impatient! These things take time! Not like those martial arts techniques you're used to picking up in three days or so. Playing DDR takes a great deal of cultivation, and did I mention a great deal of money?"  
  
"Come on, Nabiki, why don't we just skip ahead to the useful stuff?"  
  
"Oh, so you think you know enough now. My, how cocky you are, Ranma. here, gimme another hundred yen."  
  
"What for? You already have a credit in the machine!"  
  
"Well I need another one. Chop chop, we don't have all day, you know!"  
  
Ranma cursed under his breath, handing Nabiki another coin. "Okay," Nabiki announced, glaring at Ranma, "You think you're ready, we'll skip ahead a ways!" Nabiki selected both sides to play.  
  
"SELECT YOUR STYLE!" The announcer shouted, and Nabiki moved the highlight from 'Versus' to 'Doubles'. After setting the difficulty to light, she selected 'Drifting Away'.  
  
Ranma's eyes nearly bulged, as he watched Nabiki dance in a way most assuradly made to appeal to the males of her species. And that it did, as droves of drooling boys gathered, like adolecents to porn.  
  
In tune to the sensual and charasmatic beats and melody, Nabiki's motions were fluid, and above all, utterly feminine. Upon finishing, and motioning for Ranma to move around the crowd to collect her gratuity, she addressed him in her most arrogant tone.  
  
"Now, let's see if you're ready for that, Ranma...*kun*."  
  
Ranma cracked a broken smile, before realization hit him, "Ah, hold on a sec, willya?" In a flash, he was rushing towards the bathroom.  
  
"I guess if you gotta go, you gotta go," Nabiki mumbled, slightly amused. She blinked, and then frowned, as Ranma rushed from the bathroom, still damp from the cold water she had splashed herself with.  
  
The redhead selected the same song, and gave Nabiki a confident smirk. With an incredulous expression, Nabiki hesitantly stepped from the machine, surprised that the sex-changing martial artist, who was quite adimant about his manhood, would call her bluff.  
  
What equally shocked her, was the fact that Ranma copied her routine, motion for motion, exept with certain other aspects providing for a bit... more.  
  
"Ha!" Ranma exclaimed, triumphantly, and turned to find the drove of young men staring at her with dazed expressions, while the drool from their mouths had increased exponentially. Nabiki herself was blushing hard, while giving Ranma her most irritated glare. Ranma smirked even more, believing herself to even have outdone Nabiki at her own game.  
  
"Not bad... Ranma" Nabiki started, through gritted teeth, as she walked up to the shorter redhead, "But perhaps next time, we'll get you a bra, and possibly wait till your dry?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma shrugged a bit, causing her chest, quite visible through her still damp... silk... Chinese shirt to commit to all sorts of adolecently appealing motions.  
________________  
________________  
________________  
  
A little side note. I got my own Dance Dance Revolution vids up from a freestyle tournament I was in a couple months ago, took first place, of course ^_^  
-'Tsugaru'  
-'Drifting Away'  
-'So Deep'  
-'It's Raining Men' (Flamboyantly GAY style!)  
  
Just AIM me or email me if you want them, just warn you that they are large! 


End file.
